Sin ella sufro insomnio
by Niina Uchiha
Summary: Pasar estas dos semanas sin ella harian que volviera a padecer insomio...


Sin ella sufro de insomnio

Estaba cansado, tanto que ya no prestaba atención a lo que decian los demás miembros de la junta, llevaba casi más de 2 semanas sin dormir como se debe, las ojeras de su rostro lo delataban, sentia cada parte de su cuerpo cansado. Había sufrido insomnio desde la muerte de sus padres, pero gracias a años en psicologos y pastillas para dormir logro vencerlo...despues de años su maldito insomnio volvio, y eso lo ponía de malas la verdad es que no era muy agradable verlo sin dormir ya que su mal genio aumentaba...

En las noches en la que no dormía, aprovechaba para adelantarse en el trabajo, revisar contratos, releer clausulas, tener toda la empresa más grande del pais a tu cargo, no era tarea facíl, y eso si sumamos que estas dos semanas aparte de su insomnio, andaba totalmente distraido, debía buscar un momento para ponerse al corriente.

Por suerte la bendita junta estaba terminando, los ejecutivos se iban yendo cada cual a realizar su trabajo, ya que el horario laboral aun no terminaba; y él seguia sentado sin moverse...

_Sasuke!- una voz la trajo a la realidad-

_Eh? que sucede?- pregunto el joven empresario de azabaches cabellos.

_Eso mismo quiero saber, has estado distraido toda la reunion- hablo su amigo y socio mientras se rascaba su cabellera rubia divertido.

_Lo siento Naruto, no eh pegado el ojo hace varios días.

_Si me di cuenta- lo dijo en modo serio, era cierto Naruto se habia dado cuenta de su falta de sueño y tambien sabia la causa de eso- dime cuando regresa Sakura?

_Se supone que esta noche-

_Por que se supone?- Naruto conocia a Sasuke desde hace años y tambien conocia todo su trauma con el insomnio, haci como tambien sabia que desde que conocio a la bella Sakura Haruno, su amigo no había vuelto a pasar noches sin dormir.

_Si, vuelve esta noche si la maldita de Ino no la entretiene más de lo debido- se notaba el enfado en cada frase que decia.

Sakura había ido de viaje con su mejor amiga Ino, aclarando que desde que ambas habían empezado a vivir en parejas, no se veian con tanta frecuencia como antes, cosa que era totalmente mentira ya que ambas trabajaban juntas, pero Sakura recalco que no era lo mismo; por lo cual a Sasuke no le quedo más remedio que desearle un buen viaje a su molesta pelirosa que tenía por novia.

_Pues espero que cuando vuelva aproveches el fin de semana para descanzar no te quiero ver en estas mismas condiciones el lunes Sasuke-dijo riendo mientras se iba.

_Ja riete, ya me reire yo cuando sea Hinata quien se vaya de vacaciones- dijo sabiendo que su amigo lo escucharia y siendo conciente de que Naruto estaria igual o peor si estaba en las circunstancias que él.

El sol ya se había ocultado dejando paso a la luna para que reinara en el cielo, miro impaciente el reloj y faltaba una hs para que el avion que traeria a su novia llegara; sin pensarlo dos veces tomo las llaves del auto y se dirigio al aeropuerto, gracias al trafico llego en el momento en que el avion aterrizaba... con impaciencia buscaba a la causante de sus develos.

_Sasuke!- volteo a ver quien lo llamaba, al descubrirlo sonrio como lo hacia unicamente cuando estaba con ella. Una hermosa joven se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sin más se abalanzo sobre él abrazandolo, acto que él imito de igual manera.

_Hasta que llegas!- le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

_Te extrañe mucho Sasuke.

_Igual yo!- respondio viendo esos orbes jades que tanto amaba.

_Oh que tierno Sasuke vino por nosotras- escucho que decia una voz burlona.

_Ya quisieras.-dijo viendo fijamente a la amiga de su novia- vine por lo que me pertence.

_No crees que estas siendo un poco posesivo.-Ino realmente disfrutaba haciendo enojar.

Sakura solo obsevaba divertida la escena.

_Talvez, pero espero que hayas disfrutado de estos dias con Sakura porque te aseguro que seran los ultimos- definitivamente no volveria a permitir que Sakura se alejara tanto tiempo de su lado.

_Ja eso lo veremos-de pronto Ino vio algo que capto su atencion- en fin ya vinieron por mi, asi que nos vemos y Sasuke espero que recuperes el tiempo perdido jaja.

Sasuke le iba a responder, pero Sakura lo detuvo...

_Ya Sasuke no le hagas caso, por que mejor no vamos a casa.- Sasuke la beso en modo de afirmar su desicion.

Cuando llegaron al departamento que compartian, Sasuke no perdio tiempo y tomo Sakura en brazos y la dirigio asía la habitacion...

_Acaso piensas hacerle caso a Ino y piensas recuperar el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos- dijo divertida Sakura mientras era acostaba en la enorme cama- pero te advierto que el viaje me dejo cansada- y sin querer salio un bostezo de sus rosados labios.

_Creeme talvez mañana, decida seguirle el consejo de esa loca que tienes por amiga, ahora solo me conformo con dormir a tu lado- respondio mientras se acomodaba a lado de Sakura y la pego más a su cuerpo para así por fin poder dormir.

_Te amo-dijo Sakura en el momento que cerraba sus ojos.

_Y yo te amo a ti-respondio Sasuke, comenzando tambien a cerrar sus ojos.

La luna seguia reinando el cielo mientras Sasuke por fin pudo conciliar el sueño con el amor de su vida en sus brazos.


End file.
